


It Would Take A Miracle

by thegirlinthebandtshirt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deckhand Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, Heroes and Villains AU, Princess Emma Swan, Wishverse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthebandtshirt/pseuds/thegirlinthebandtshirt
Summary: Princess Emma meets Deckhand Killian Jones. Cuteness ensues.





	1. Seasick Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. The chapters will very in length.  
> I hope you all love it!  
> ~Jordy  
> (beta'd by Olesya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wrestles with seasickness on her way to Arendelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Princess Emma and her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, were on their way to visit their relatives in Arendelle. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are Emma’s cousins, although the families rarely see each other, and Emma and her parents were on their way to Arendelle to attend Anna’s engagement party. Emma knew Kristoff and Anna would end up together. She remembered Anna’s letters from when they first met, and Emma knew immediately it was true love.  


The royal family’s transportation to Arendelle was a boat. Emma was used to an up-and-down bobbing motion from her riding lessons, but this trip was her first long boat trip. Emma found that her stomach was taking some time to get used to the motion of the boat rocking and bobbing with the ocean. Emma had been heaving over the side of the boat on and off for a couple hours. Once she felt she finally emptied the contents of her stomach into the ocean, she sat down on a deck chair and took a deep breath; the smell of the salty sea air caused her headache to lessen and it helped her breathe a bit easier.  


“Are you feeling better, Emma?” Her mother walked over, gently placing an arm on Emma’s back to rub it softly in the way she knew would provide comfort to the princess. Emma nodded in response, relaxing as a result of her mother’s comfort. “It does take some getting used to.”  


“I think I would like some water,” Snow put an arm out in front of Emma to keep her from standing.  


“We’ll have Johanna get it for you,” Snow motioned for her most trusted housekeeper to come to her side. “Johanna, would you please get my daughter some water?”  


“Of course, my lady,” Johanna disappeared into the kitchen and Emma closed her eyes.  


“Elsa and Anna are going to be so happy to see you,” Snow began telling Emma about her relatives she has only seen maybe twice in her entire life.  


“I am excited to see them as well,” Emma kept her eyes closed, keeping the nausea at bay. The ladies remained in their positions in comfortable silence until Johanna came running back with a glass of water for Emma. Emma took the glass and thanked Johanna graciously, as Snow always taught her to do, then sipped the water slowly. The first swallow was uncomfortable; the taste of sick still lingered in her mouth and the water only spread it. She took another deep breath and downed another sip. Snow had stopped her motions on her daughter’s back and had moved behind her, taking her hair out of the royal updo it was in when they boarded the boat, as it had fallen out of the style under the weight of gravity as Emma leaned over the side of the boat. Snow took Emma’s golden locks and began twisting them into a thick braid, which Emma wore to her right side. Emma felt her strength build with each sip of water, and she felt strong enough to stand and walk after finishing the entire glass.  


“Are you sure you’re feeling well enough to walk?” Snow grabbed Emma’s wrists and flashed her a concerned maternal look.  


“I’m much better,” Emma nodded to help prove her point to Snow. Emma took her mother’s hand as the nausea spiked again. “However, I think I’ll get some rest before dinner tonight.” Snow walked Emma to her room before telling her to meet for dinner when she wakes up. Emma laid down and fell asleep moments after her head hit the pillow.


	2. Enter: The Deckhand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian enters the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Killian is in the story more after this chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!  
> 

Emma awoke to an empty deck and the smell of dinner being prepared. Her seemingly emptied stomach rumbled in response to the smell. She sat up too quickly and immediately became lightheaded. Taking a deep breath and blaming the dizziness on lack of sustenance, Emma began walking to the kitchen when the rumbling in her stomach turned to churning as the nausea from earlier returned. She knew she would never make it to the edge of the boat before she got sick again. She got halfway to the rail when the sickness overtook her and she dropped to her knees.  


“Not again,” she whined to herself. She put her hands on the deck to help hold herself up as her stomach betrayed her yet again. She remained in that position, just in case there was more, until she heard footsteps coming from behind her.  


“Emma! There you are. You didn’t show in the dining room, and you weren’t in your room,” Snow sounded like she had been running; she was out of breath.  


“Sorry,” Emma sat back and groaned.  


“Oh, Emma-” Snow was interrupted by Captain Blackbeard waddling out from the same area Snow came from.  


“The King was wondering where his ladies were,” he approached Emma and Snow, who were still on the ground.  


“Emma isn’t feeling very well. I think she will be skipping dinner. Please tell my husband I will be there once I get her back to her room-“  


“-and cleaned up,” Emma added, staring at whatever her stomach managed to expel after all the retching she did earlier.  


“Nonsense. Go rest, Princess. I’ll have my deckhand deal with this.” Emma couldn’t help feeling guilty that some poor crewman would have to clean up after her. Blackbeard yelled, “Jones!” making both women jump. Emma sat up, tucking her legs to the side as she leaned back to lean against a deckchair. She watched a young man run over, giving his full attention to Blackbeard. He was dressed in all black, including his puffy shirt, leather vest, and long rubber boots. He carried a scrubbing brush in one hand and had a bucket hanging from a hook where his left hand should be. Emma looked up, feeling that she was rude to stare at his hook for too long, feeling lucky when she saw the man was still entirely focused on Blackbeard. Blackbeard crossed his arms and the young man’s anxious expression turned confused. “Jones, what is your job?”  


“I’m a deckhand, Captain,” the man responded in a British accent. Blackbeard gestured to Emma’s mess. “Aye, Captain. I apologize. I did not see it,” he fell to his hands and knees and started meticulously scrubbing the deck, mopping up Emma’s stomach’s betrayal. Emma leaned over and put a hand on the deckhand’s shoulder,  
“You don’t need to do that. I can clean up after myself.” The deckhand’s head jerked upward to look at her, his eyes were a piercing blue and he had just a hint of stubble along his chin and jawline. The deckhand turned to look at his captain just as quickly as he glanced at Emma.  


“It’s okay, Princess. This is his job. He keeps the deck absolutely shining, don’t you, Jones?”  


“Yes, Captain,” the man went back to his scrubbing, his raven-colored fringe bouncing as his right arm skated the brush across the deck in front of Emma.  


“Captain Blackbeard, he really does not need to clean up after me. I am perfectly capable. Besides, it was my mess,” Emma stood and approached Blackbeard.  


“Killian has to work. That’s the only way he’ll make anything of himself,” Blackbeard nudged the deckhand, whose name is apparently Killian, in the ribs with his massive booted foot. “He works to pay back an old debt,” Blackbeard expanded, “his father was a fugitive, running from the law. He sold Killian here to me in exchange for an escape when Killian was just a boy. Little did he know his boy would still be working off that debt all these years later.” Emma watched Blackbeard smirk. Emma bent down to take the brush from Killian,  


“Here, let me help you.” Her hand brushed the top of his and he shook his head as his hand jerked back.  


“I’m almost done, Princess,” Killian polished the spot he just cleaned, leaving no trace of Emma’s disagreement with her stomach.  


“Well then, thank you,” Emma stood up and backed to the deckchair once more. Killian stood as well, keeping his eyes on the ground.  


“I don’t want to have to call you next time, boy. You should always be out here, making sure every surface is shining.” Blackbeard leaned in closer to Killian. “Dismissed.” Killian nodded to the captain before scurrying off as quickly as he ran up. Emma waited a moment before breaking the uncomfortable silence,  


“Go to dinner, Mother. I’m going to retire to my room for the night.”  


“Let me walk you-”  


“It’s alright. I’ll be fine. Tell Dad I’ll see him tomorrow for breakfast.” Snow nodded sadly and followed Blackbeard to the dining room. Emma began inching her way back to her room, pausing when she spotted Killian cleaning another spot on the deck. “Hello, Killian,” he jumped at the sound of her voice behind him.  


“Princess!” He stood up, “can I get you anything?”  


“No, no. Just, thank you again.”  


“Of course,” he bowed, “Princess.”  


“It’s Emma. Please.” He nodded.  


“You’re welcome, Emma.” He stood awkwardly waiting for her to leave so he could resume his work, but she didn’t leave.  


“I’m sorry about what your father did. How long do you have to work for Blackbeard?” Emma felt unsure as soon as she finished the question; she did not want to seem rude for asking.  


“I am working until I can afford my freedom. That is not up to me; it is up to the captain. Speaking of which, I should probably get back to my labor.” Emma nodded sadly.  


“Goodnight, Killian. Thank you again.”  


“Goodnight Princess- ah, Emma,” Killian smiled weakly before leaning back to the deck to continue where he left off. Emma frowned as she walked away. She wanted to stay and talk to him more, but her body was screaming at her to sleep, plus, he didn’t appear to want to talk. She made a mental note to ask the captain about Killian tomorrow; but first, she needed more sleep. She couldn’t even find the strength to change out of her dress before she passed out, exhausted from the toll the seasickness took on her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more already written for this story if anyone is interested. Please let me know if you want more!


	3. The Right Thing to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma asks about Killian's situation.

Emma woke up the following day with a clear head and a rumbling stomach. She felt incredibly improved from the day before, and she knew she should eat something since she definitely had nothing left in her stomach after yesterday. She changed into something new and made her way to the dining room on the boat. After a lovely breakfast with her parents, she decided to question the captain to learn more about the deckhand. She went to visit the captain in his office, hesitating before knocking on his door. He turned around, his unpleasant expression turning to a false smile upon seeing Emma.  


“Hello, Princess. To what do I owe your visit?” He stood from his chair and worked his way over to her.  


“How much longer does Killian have to work as a deckhand?” Blackbeard seemed taken aback by the question for a moment.  


“Well, he owes me a great debt. It could be many years yet.” Blackbeard closed some of the space between himself and Emma.  


“But the debt was his father’s. Why is Killian still paying it?” Emma knew she should not push the issue, but she could not stand idly by while a tyrant enslaved an innocent man. Her parents defeated and banished the Evil Queen, certainly she could negotiate better treatment for a deckhand.  


“Killian’s father sold him to me. I own him, and whatever labor I can get out of him.” Blackbeard stepped even closer to Emma. “The princess is best to not be curious about such unimportant matters.” Emma wanted to argue further, but the narrowing space between the captain and her was making her uncomfortable.  


“Okay,” Emma nods, “thank you, Captain. I’ll leave you to your work now.” She fled the scene, deciding to take a different approach to the deckhand’s situation.  


Emma found her parents playing shuffleboard with the dwarves. She took a breath, building her confidence before walking up to them.  


“Mommy, Daddy-” Snow and Charming gestured for the dwarves to give them some privacy.  


“Emma, are you alright?” Charming gave her a concerned look.  


“Are you feeling sick again?”  


“No, no.” Emma paused. “I want to help Killian.” Snow and Charming exchanged confused looks.  


“I’m sorry, who?” Emma couldn’t believe her mother forgot already. She was the one that taught Emma to be nice to everyone, regardless of status.  


“The deckhand. From yesterday.”  


“I’m sorry, am I missing something?” Charming looked to his wife for clarification.  


“He’s stuck working for Blackbeard indefinitely. It’s enslavement.” Emma played with the strap of her dress while her mother explained what Blackbeard told them yesterday when Killian cleaned up after Emma.  


“Blackbeard is one of the best captains in the land,” Charming looked at Emma in disbelief.  


“What do you want us to do, Emma?” Snow looked at her sadly.  


“You always taught me to help those less fortunate. Killian needs our help.” Snow looked at Charming,  


“She’s right, Charming. He looked miserable.” Charming sighed,  


“I suppose we could see if we could purchase his freedom from Blackbeard.” Emma couldn’t help but grin. There was hope for Killian.  


“Thank you, Daddy. It’s the right thing to do.”


	4. Fraternizing With The Guests of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian runs into some trouble with Blackbeard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but there is more on the way! Let me know what you all think of the story so far!

Emma could not wait to tell Killian about her talk with her parents. She scoured the deck in search of him, finding him tidying up some rope in the very back of the ship. She ran up to him as far as she could in the dress and heels she was wearing,  


“Killian!” She startled him once again, his breath visibly increased in speed, but he turned to greet her as soon as his breathing returned to normal.  


“Good afternoon, Princess Emma,” he put the rope down.  


“Can I help you?”  


“I have good news for you,” he raised an eyebrow in question. Emma’s grin grew until his eyes widened and he turned back to the ropes as he busied himself. Emma twisted around and saw Blackbeard approaching.  


“Jones, have you been fraternizing with one of our guests of honor?”  


“Captain, it’s okay. I came looking for him.” Emma stood between Killian and Blackbeard.  


“Don’t take the blame for him, Princess. Deckhand Hook deserves to be punished if he’s been breaking crew rules.”  


“Captain, please. It’s okay.” Emma backed up a few steps as Blackbeard stepped forward. Emma backed up some more, accidentally running into Killian, who was tying rope as fast as his hand and hook would manage. “I’m sorry,” she moved to the side.  


“Jones, are you going to make the princess apologize when you were in her way?”  


“Of course not,” Killian stood up and turned to face Emma, “I apologize, Princess. I should have moved.”  


“No,” Emma shook her head. “That’s wrong. It was my fault. Captain Blackbeard, I insist-”  


“-Princess,” Blackbeard interrupts, “I would suggest you leave the area so I can deal with my deckhand.  


“Captain, I-”  


“Emma,” Killian looked at her, blue eyes soft and apologetic, “go, please.” Emma closed her mouth and walks away. She was determined to find her parents to get them to make their deal sooner rather than later.


	5. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming argues for Killian's freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more! I hope you're all still enjoying the story. I have even more planned. As always, thanks to my beta, Olesya.

Emma got her parents to agree to meet with Blackbeard right after dinner. She worried about Killian and what Blackbeard was going to do to him. She paced the length of her room until she started smelling the dinner being prepared in the kitchen. She ran to join her parents in the dining room, anxious to find out if Killian was okay. After much fight, she agreed to eat something, and actually savored the food. She had to make up for the previous day, but she wanted to finish as soon as possible to help Killian.  


After dinner, she sat in a chair as her parents attempted to bargain for Killian’s freedom.  


“I don’t know why you’d go through so much trouble for a simple deckhand. He’s nobody important,” Blackbeard stood behind his desk.  


“We think we can find him employment elsewhere,” Charming tried.  


“He still has long before he pays off his debt to me,” Blackbeard couldn’t help but smile thinking about the large sum of money he could get for his least valued crew member.  


“And we’ll compensate for that time, generously, I think you’ll find.”  


“Maybe we can work something out. Queen Snow, Princess, would you wait outside while the King and I work out the terms of our deal?” Snow and Emma left, not bothering to comment on their captain’s blatant misogyny.  


“You father will work something out, don’t worry.” Snow put an arm around Emma. After what seemed like hours, but was just fifteen minutes, Charming and Blackbeard emerged from the office . Charming nodded and winked at the women.  


“The deckhand is all yours,” Blackbeard did not seem at all sad about the loss, but Emma barely noticed in her excitement. She did the right thing and good triumphed over evil.  


“When can we tell Killian?”  


"Jones!” Blackbeard yelled, “Hook get over here!” Killian ran up to his former captain; he seemed to always be in earshot of Blackbeard.  


“Captain,” Killian stood at attention. Blackbeard gestured to Charming and Snow before retreating back to his office and shutting the door behind him.  


“Wh-what is this?” He looked at Emma for an answer.  


“Remember that good news from earlier?” He nodded tentatively.  


“You no longer work for Blackbeard,” Charming interjected before Emma had a chance to finish her thought.  


“I don’t understand,” his glance switched between the three of them. “You must excuse me, your highnesses, but I just don’t understand how this is possible.”  


“We paid off your debt to Blackbeard. You’re a free man,” Charming showed Killian the contract he drew up with Blackbeard.  


“If you don’t mind my asking, why would you do this? My debt was high,” Killian couldn’t believe what the King and Queen did for him.  


“We saw an injustice and we had to make things right,” Snow elbowed Emma forward, “it was actually Emma’s idea first.”  


“I cannot believe you did this for someone as irrelevant as a simple deckhand.” He addressed Emma, “thank you, Emma. I am indebted to you now. To you all.”  


“You didn’t deserve to be enslaved for your father’s mistake,” Emma’s green eyes sought out his blue ones, which were fixed on the ground. “No more debts, Killian. You’re free.” He finally looked up to meet her eyes.  


“But surely I can do something,” he looked at Emma’s parents now, expecting them to tell him what to do in order to pay them back.  


“You owe us nothing,” Charming stated.  


“Do you have plans for your newfound freedom?” Snow asked him with a smile.  


“I-I don’t know. I never imagined that I would be a free man.”  


“You will come to Arendelle; you can stay in a spare room in the palace. And then you will come back home with us. We can find you work in the palace until you know what you would like to do.” Killian nodded along as Charming spoke.  


“Thank you again, your majesties. I cannot properly express my gratitude-”  


“Emma, why don’t you show Killian to his new cabin?” Snow squeezed Charming’s hand to keep him from making a snarky comment. Emma stepped forward and offered Killian her arm,  


“I’ll help you pack your things to move.”  


“I don’t have many things.”  


“Pardon?”  


“Most everything I own is on my back,” he saw the sympathy in her eyes. “I never had need for possessions.”  


“Then let me show you to your cabin, which you can now fill with all the possessions you wish.” Killian hesitated, then looped his arm through hers. He followed Emma’s lead, a free man for the first time. 

That night, Killian slept in an actual, comfortable bed for the first time since he was a boy. As deckhand, he was limited to a beat up old mattress on the floor of the storage cabin. He couldn’t believe how comfortable his bed was. He took off his vest and fought the urge to succumb to sleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. He kept his bedside lamp on as he pulled out his old copy of _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ and read in light that didn’t make him squint for the first time in many, many years. When his eyes began to protest the very thought of being open, he closed his book and placed it on the table next to him, turned the lamp off, and fell asleep thinking about Princess Emma, his savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end because of spoilers. Now that Killian is free, there's more time for Princess/former-deckhand cuteness! This story isn't over yet!


	6. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian wakes up a free man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically some calm before a storm.

Killian woke up with an uneasy feeling the following day, despite being so incredibly comfortable in his bed. He stood up, against what his body truly desired, and started getting dressed. He wanted to meet with the king and queen to inquire about his work at their palace. He noticed the boat was rocking more than usual; he hoped that Emma’s seasickness would not return. He wasn’t sure Blackbeard knew how to act as a deckhand should something dirty the deck. He smiled with the realization that he no longer had to spend his days on his hands and knees scrubbing the deck under Captain Blackbeard’s tyrannical rule. He made his way out of his cabin and to the dining room where he found the king and queen eating breakfast with Emma. Snow White spotted him first, waving him over to their table.  


“Good morning, your majesties” Killian grinned at his new companions.  


“Good morning, Killian,” Snow White gestures for him to take to the empty chair at their table.  


“Thank you,” he sits and starts peeling a grapefruit from a bowl in the center of the table.  


“Did you sleep well?” Snow asked Killian. He nodded in response,  


“Very well, thank you. I haven’t had a bed so comfortable since I was a lad.”  


“The boat is quite rocky today,” Charming grabbed his glass of water to keep it from tipping as the boat rocked from side to side.  


“Aye. Must be a storm coming,” Killian punctuated his thought with a bite of grapefruit.  


“We were thinking of playing some shuffleboard and croquet later. Would you care to join us?” Snow invited Killian.  


“I don’t want to impose. I can pass the time in my room.”  


“You’re not imposing, Killian. We’re inviting you. Come if you want to,” Snow sent him a welcoming smile.  


“Well okay then,” he stared at the tablecloth to hide the blush creeping up into his cheeks. He really didn’t want to inconvenience his generous hosts.  


“I’m going to go tell the dwarves they’re on their own today. Charming,” Snow stood and put a hand on Charming’s shoulder, “come with me. Let’s leave Emma and Killian to finish their breakfast.”  


“Come find us when you’re finished.” Charming flashed a knowing and critical glance to Killian as he walked out of the dining room with his wife. A long moment passed in which Emma and Killian sit in silence, avoiding eye contact.  


“So,” Emma started and Killian’s head shot up, “was your room satisfactory?”  


“It was wonderful. Thank you again for everything, Princ-” he paused, “Emma.” There was another moment of silence. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so comfortable. Last time I had a bed and a cabin was before my father sold me to Blackbeard,” Killian began rambling, at a loss for what to say or do. When Emma didn’t say anything, he took that as a cue to continue, “As a deckhand I slept on an old mattress on the floor in the storage cabin,” he took a sip of water.  


“Not anymore. Killian,” she put her hand on his arm, “that is in the past.” He tore his eyes off her hand on his wrist to look at her face, noting the expression of sadness and sympathy that graced it.  


“Speaking of,” he sat back and she placed her arm back at her side. “I wanted to speak to your parents about what job they wanted me to begin when we arrive back at your palace. They ducked out before I had the opportunity to ask.”  


“You can ask them later. There is still time before we even get to Arendelle.” Killian nodded and the silence returned. The two ate in silence until another large wave rocked the ship, spilling the contents of the four glasses on the table. “Seriously?!” Emma frowned as she looked down at the two wet spots spreading over her dress.  


“Here,” he handed her a napkin and picked up the glasses before they could make more of a mess. “Do you want to change before we meet your parents?” She sighed and nodded. “May I walk you to your cabin?”  


“Go ahead and find my parents. You can talk to them about your new job. I’ll find you all after I change.” He wanted to argue and walk with her, but he decided against arguing with the princess.  


“Alright,” he strutted out the door in search of the king and queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on continuing the story to follow Emma and Killian's friendship/relationship. I already have more written. Comments and kudos are the best motivator for me to post!


	7. A Bump on the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm causes slippery terrain for Emma and Killian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? I hope you all like the updates! More to come!

Emma found them when Killian was discussing taking a job as a housekeeper at the palace so he could put his superior cleaning skills to use. She walked up slowly, and Killian had to keep his jaw from dropping. She was dressed in a light pink dress that made her look like she was floating as she walked over to where he was standing with her parents. She seemed to light up against the dark and stormy sky behind her.  
“Emma, you look beautiful in that dress,” Emma smiled softly as her mother complimented her. Killian caught himself staring as the four of them stood on the deck together. He wanted to say something, anything, to agree with Emma’s mother, but he found that he had lost control of his mouth. His cheeks turned pink and he looked down , hoping Emma didn’t notice.  


“So,” Charming broke Killian out of his bubble and brought him back to reality, “shall we begin?” 

 

Despite the threatening clouds, the weather was lovely all day, warm with the cool sea breeze, just sans the sun. Snow and Charming were welcoming to Killian all day. They included him in all their activities, and invited him to lunch and dinner. He was so happy and grateful for all they’ve done for him. He didn’t say much, but he had a good time watching the family’s interactions with each other. He desperately wanted to spend more time with Emma, or to just get closer to her, but his confidence wavered every time he thought about speaking up or taking action. Who was he kidding anyway? A princess would have no use or desire for a former-deckhand as a friend. But still, he found himself following them and accepting their invitations, especially when Queen Snow insisted on his presence.  


Sometime while they were eating dinner together, Grumpy had too much to drink and was being rowdy in the bar. Snow went to go try to calm him down, taking Charming with her for physical leverage. Killian and Emma were to meet Snow and Charming back on the deck before they went to sleep. Killian and Emma chatted about Killian’s new job as Emma’s family’s housekeeper, and about her excitement to see her cousins in Arendelle. After waiting what they believed was enough time for Grumpy to be taken back to his cabin (mostly) peacefully, they decided to start heading to outside the King and Queen’s cabin. The two made their way onto the deck, surprised by the gust of wind that greeted them. The decent weather from earlier has disappeared, leaving the beginnings of a terrible storm.  


“Perhaps we should wait back inside. The storm looks bad,” Killian looked at the clouds overhead and noticed raindrops wetting his face.  


“It’s just a little storm. We’ll be okay. We’re only going to the cabin.” Emma started walking, Killian reluctantly following.  


“We should probably walk close to the rail, in case we slip on the water,” he knew his suggestion was pointless as he continued watching her work her way through the quickly worsening storm. Killian was so focused on making sure Emma didn’t slip, he failed to notice the rope that came loose from the jib as the wind blew the knot apart. It was not until Emma was knocked out as the jib hit her head that he noticed anything was wrong. He sprang into action, catching Emma before she fell to the deck. He lifted her and moved as swiftly as he could manage to get to her parents. Their relieved expressions turned to worry as they saw Killian carrying their unconscious daughter. “She hit her head.” Snow had him bring her into their cabin as he placed her onto the bed. He checked her head, feeling the massive lump where she was hit. Snow and Charming watched helplessly as he checked her for any other injuries. “Emma,” he tried to wake her up. He didn’t want her sleeping with her head injury. “Emma!” He tried waking her up gently, “Emma please! Emma please wake up!” He frantically yelled for her to wake up, her parents worrying behind him. He turned to her parents, “call the doctor. I’m familiar with boating injuries from my years at sea, but I want to make sure she’s taken care of properly.” Charming braved the storm to go retrieve the doctor, sprinting along the way. Killian kept trying to wake her while they waited. When Charming and the doctor returned, Killian was thrown out of the room as the doctor checked on Emma. He waited outside the door, despite the rain, desperate to make sure she was okay. He became increasingly worried as time passed; the heavy rain and wind had pretty much passed, leaving clear skies when Snow ran out the door, almost running into him.  


“Killian! You’re still here,” she eyed his form, “you’re soaking wet. Did you wait out here the whole time?”  


“Aye,” his teeth chattered. He didn’t realize how cold he was.  


“Come in, let’s get you dried off,” she tried to push him into the room.  


“Wait. Emma, how is she?”  


“She’s fine. She’s awake. She has a concussion. She isn’t allowed to sleep for twelve hours, but she should be just fine.” Killian sighed in relief as he followed Snow into the room. Snow got him a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders.  


“Thank you.” He looked at Emma, then back at Snow, “may I?” Snow nodded as she and Charming walked the doctor out. “Emma, how are you feeling?”  


“My head hurts. And I’m a little nauseous. But I’m okay,” she removed the ice pack the doctor had given her for her head and grimaced.  


“Here, let me,” Killian took the ice pack and pressed it gently to her head, apologizing softly as she winced at the touch.  


“Why are you so wet?”  


“I waited outside when the doctor was here. The storm is over now.”  


“Why did you wait outside? You could have gone back to your cabin,” she reached out and felt his soaked sleeve.  


“I wanted to make sure you were alright. That was a nasty hit.” She was left speechless. She was used to being pampered because she is the princess, but no one has ever been that attentive to her because they actually wanted to.  


“Emma, why don’t you let Killian change into some dry clothes. He can come back then,” Snow motioned for Killian to let her take over holding the ice to Emma’s head.  


“It’s alright. I don’t mind.”  


“Go change, Killian. You’ve done more than enough,” Snow watched her daughter staring at Killian.  


“Can I walk Killian to his cabin? I’m not allowed to sleep, and being in bed is making me really tired.” Emma sat up, doing her best to hide the dizziness that accompanied the movement.  


“Emma, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” Charming joined Snow on the bed.  


“I can carry her, if you’d rather. You two had quite a scare. Get some sleep. I can keep Emma awake,” Snow stopped Charming’s protests before he could voice them.  


“Alright. If you get tired, you know where to find us.” Killian scooped Emma up in his arms, careful not to jerk her around too much. “She can sleep in twelve hours.”  


“Your majesty, I promise you no harm will come to your daughter while she’s under my charge.” Killian started to walk out when Charming put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  


“What do you say about Royal Guard instead of housekeeper?”


	8. Sundaes and Cygnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian keeps Emma awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter of cuteness. Enjoy!

Killian put Emma down on his bed while he changed into dry clothing.  


“What do you want to do, Emma?” Killian dried his hair with a towel as he walked back into his bedroom area. Emma spotted the book on Killian’s nightstand.  


“Could you read some of this to me?”  


“Of course.” Killian put the towel back in his bathroom before joining Emma on his bed. He sat back against the headboard facing Emma, who sat at the end of the bed. He offered her a spot next to him, but she declined because letting her body relax would cause her to fall asleep. He started reading the book from the beginning, wanting her to enjoy the entire story. He got through about half the book when she put her ice pack down and asked if they could do something a bit more active. Killian checked the time; he had read to her for over two hours. He smiled to himself at the thought and offered to take her on a walk. She insisted on walking herself, and he agreed, upon her walking across his cabin and proving that she wouldn’t fall over. The dizziness had dissipated and the ice helped lessen the swelling of the bump on her head. They walked out of the cabin together and walked the length of the deck slowly four times, mostly in silence.  


“I’m getting hungry. Do you think we could get some food at this time of night?”  


“You’re the princess. You can have whatever you want.” He stopped walking. “Is the nausea gone?”  


“Yes. I’m just hungry now.”  


“Fancy a late night ice cream sundae?” Emma smiled.  


“Absolutely.” He led the way to the kitchen, where they were left alone to make whatever they pleased. He had her sit on a counter as he gathered every sweet ingredient in the kitchen. She made the most sickeningly sweet, overindulgent sundae she could, chuckling to herself as she ate it. Killian followed her lead, using every ingredient he pulled. He must not have gotten many treats as a deckhand; he almost moaned as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. She only had three hours left to stay awake when they left the kitchen. They played some shuffleboard with the moon as their only light source. He beat her in every game. “I’m so bad at this,” she laughed.  


“Well you did get hit in the head. I want a rematch when you’re healed.”  


“I accept.” Killian put away their shuffleboard equipment and checked the time; just an hour and a half left.  


“Would you like to look at the stars? I can show you the constellations.” She would have nodded if not for the pain, however lessened, reminding her of her injury.  


“I’d enjoy that.” she took his arm and led them to some deck chairs. He pushed two together and helped her onto one, taking the other for himself. He started pointing out constellations to her, telling her how he can use them to navigate on the seas. “What’s that one? I think it looks like a swan.” She uses her finger to outline the figure in the stars.  


“Aye. That’s Cygnus. Beautiful summer constellation.” he kept his eyes fixed on Cygnus as he explained the mythology behind the swan in the sky. When the conversation died down, he looked over at her, she was allowed to sleep then, which was good considering he was greeted by her sleeping form. He picked her up to take her back to her cabin. He got her tucked into bed before she stirred. He was going to head back to his own cabin for some much earned sleep when her hand grabbed his arm.  


“Killian,” her eyelids fluttered open, “don’t leave, please.”  


“Emma, your parents-”  


“I’ll explain to them tomorrow. Please stay,” her green eyes were pleading, and he just couldn’t say no. He took his vest and shoes off, crawling into bed next to her. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Killian.”  


“Goodnight, Swan,” she smiled at the reference. She whispered a barely audible goodnight as she drifted to sleep, her head falling to rest comfortably on his chest. He traced his fingers lightly over the bump on her head, pressing a feather-light kiss to it before letting himself close his eyes and succumb to sleep. He slept even better than he had the night before.


End file.
